1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hidden self-closing drawer slide assembly, which is used together with a slide rail of a drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drawers are common articles in daily life, and nowadays, many drawers are equipped with self-closing device. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a conventional self-closing drawer slide assembly which comprises: a base a, a traction member b, a spring c and a pressure cylinder d. The base a is provided with a rail a1 on which is movably disposed the traction member b in such a manner that the spring c and the pressure cylinder d are disposed between the traction member b and the base a. At the bottom surface of the traction member b is pivotally disposed a locking block b1 which is pulled by the traction member b and moves along the rail a1. The rail a1 is formed with a positioning concave a2, once the traction member b is pulled, the spring c will be stretched and the pressure cylinder d will also be pulled out by the traction member b, so that the locking block b1 will be pivoted into the positioning concave a2 and positioned therein. When the traction member b is subjected to a pushing force, the locking block b1 will disengage from the positioning concave a2, the spring c will push the traction member b back to its original position, and meanwhile, the pressure cylinder d will be pushed by the traction member b back to its original position. The traction member b moves linearly to make the locking block b1 pivot or rotate into or out of a locking position. The pressure cylinder d provides a buffering effect to buffer the motion of the traction member b, absorbing the impact and shock between the traction member b and the base a. The traction member b moves in sync with the spring c and the pressure cylinder d when being pulled out or pushed back, thus producing a function of self closing and buffering.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.